bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 9
The Failed Hit After we finished the job in Vice City, Derek and I spend the rest of that day touring the city. It was pretty good except for hanging with Derek. We visit alot of the famous landmarks across the city, including the big mansion on Starfish Island that housed the city's most powerful drug lord. It was fun till we had to return to the hotel at 7 PM to get our stuff. We then had to get to the airport and get to our plane, which was suppose to be there around 8:00. It was on time and we got on. It was an 8 hour flight back to Bullworth and we finally got to the airport at around 4 AM. Afterward, I returned to the school and then went straight to my room. Greg was asleep in there, so I didn't bother taking my clothes off. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep. 4 1/2 Hours Later; 8:30 AM I woke up and then looked at the clock. I realized that I didn't have alot of time left, so I had to quickly take my shower. I took some fresh clothes out from my draw. I then rushed upstairs to take my shower. I quickly bathe myself and then put my fresh clothes on. I rushed downstairs back to my room and then saw that I had three minutes to get to my first class of the week. I ran out the dorm and then rushed to my class as fast as I can. The bell rung and I made it to Mr. Galloway's class a minute late. "Clayton, you do realize you're late?", Mr. Galloway asked. "Sorry sir. Rough night", I told him. "Trust me, I'm not the one you should be worried about", Mr. Galloway stated as he pointed outside the door. I looked and saw Mr. Johnson outside. I knew I was going to be pulled to his office after class. "Damn it", I muttered. Then I said, "Doesn't he have anyone else to bother?" "Apparently not", Mr. Galloway said. I sat down in my seat right next to Hailey and then did the work Mr. Galloway assigned us. 2 1/2 Hours Later; 11:30 AM After I got out of English class, Mr. Johnson was waiting for me right outside the door. "Mr. Stone, follow me to my office", he ordered me. Busted, I thought. I then followed him to his office on the third floor. He closed the door behind us and said, "Sit down". I sat down and then he started talking....correction, bitching. "You were late for English this morning. Why were you late?" "I had a rough night", I just told him. "What were you doing? Drugs? Drinking? Sex?" he asked. "Yeah, I went up to Liberty City last night and hanged out at The Triangle Club in Bohan", I joked. "This is not a joke. Life is not a joke", he stated. "Ain't that the truth", I stated outloud. "Your father Derek would not like to hear that his son was acting crazy all night", he said. "Why don't you ask him then what I was doing last night. I was with him. He'll tell you everything", I told him. "I might as well and maybe talk him into not letting you see those friends of yours again", he stated. That was when I got super-mad at him. I felt like there was a fire building up in me and I just couldn't put it out, not matter how much I wanted to. "LISTEN TO ME, YOU CANDY-ASS PRICK. HE IS NOT MY FATHER. WE ARE NOT RELATED. I DON'T CARE IF YOU BECOME HIS NEW BEST FRIEND, HE WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO RUIN MY FRIENDSHIP WITH GREG, MICHAEL OR CHARLES. YOU AIN'T NO SAINT. IF YOU KEEP UP WITH TRYING TO BLACKMAILING MY FRIENDS AND ALL THAT, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU. NO MATTER WHO I HAVE TO SHOOT JUST TO GET A BULLET IN YOUR TEMPLE". I stormed out the classroom and then I said to him, "Go fuck yourself you skinny-ass son of a bitch" before I slammed the door real hard the glass cracked. I then stormed to my dorm room. I just couldn't stand being in public right now. I walked into my room and then slammed the door. I didn't notice Greg in there till he said, "Glad you're back from Vice City". "What a fucking wonderful vice principal we have here at this fine institution we reside in", I said sarcastically. "Johnson?" Greg asked. "Yeah. He is nothing more than a gaint bully that just loves to get under your skin", I told him. Greg then pulled out his stash of marijuana and then started smoking it. It was a habit that he picked up after his somphore year. He smoked it alot to calm down. He would offer me some once in a while. "Want some?" he asked. "Sure", I answered. We then smoked it and got stoned till it was time for our next class. 8 1/2 Hours Later; 8:00 PM I was at the Rockin' Box, drinking away my problems while listening to Winged Assassins ''by Anvil. After my second glass, I left the rock club and then started my walk back to the school. During the walk, I kept thinking about Mr. Johnson. How was I going to get rid of that bastard? What could I do? It seemed like that he was just one step ahead of me and my friends. It just rattled me thinking about that punk. By then, I was walking by the new hotel in Bullworth Town that was set to open right around soon. I remembered that it use to be a empty lot where Greg, Jenny, Johnny and I had set up our party once that got me and Greg in trouble. Over the course of last year, some construction company called J.E.C. & Sons Construction started building a medium-sized hotel just to replace the old In-&-Out Motel that once stood there. It was hard to believe that amount of time has passed by fast. Well, fast in my opinion. While I was walking, I heard someone walking from the parking lot behind me. I didn't pay much attention till I felt a gun poking me in the back. "Come with me to the parking lot". I remembered that voice. Not the kind of voice that I heard everyday, one that I heard just once. But still, I head for the parking lot, hoping the guy doesn't shoot me in the back, probably my vertibrae. Once we were in the parking lot, the guy said, "Turn around". I did and saw that it was Jerry Mendez, some punk who worked for the G.S. Crew and tried to ruin the school two times and tried to make everyone turn on Hopkins. He was responsible for the developemt of the Goths and the Hippies and even bringing the heroin and acid on campus (I just wasn't fortunte enough to find the acid). "Jerry Mendez. I thought you were sent to juvie for distributing drugs onto campus", I said sourly. "Was, but I was let off easy all because of a special friend of my in the police force", Jerry said. "Who?" I asked him. "Like I'm going to tell you that", he spat out. Then he said, "You know, it was mainly because of Hopkins that I was sent to juvie, but it was also your effort that helped me get sent to that shithole. And because of that, I'm going to have some fun with you". "Just get to the point, asshole", I told him. "Gary wanted to take you out here and now. But I signed up for it just for revenge. And don't worry. Hopkins will be next to die very soon. Then it will be your goddamn friends that will get it next". "Great plan", I said sarcastically, "but there's a problem". "What?" he said. I kicked the gun out of his hand and then pulled out my handgun. "I'm the one with the gun", I stated while aimming at his head. "Oh yeah", he said before he snapped his fingers. Three G.S. members came out from the hotel and they had guns. "Looks like you thought this through", I said. I then took cover behind a low wall as they started firing. "WHERE THE HELL DO THEY KEEP GETTING THESE GUNS?" I shouted. I then popped out of cover and started firing back at them. I shot one kid. I took cover again and waited for them to reload. I got back up and then shot another kid. The other kid shot and the bullet hit me and the arm. "FUCK", I yelled. I fell down onto the ground. By then, the kid was walking towards me. I shot him and he fell. I got up and then looked around for Jerry. "JERRY, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SHIT-HEAP?" I shouted. That was when I noticed a car starting up. I ran to the car and fired at it. By then, it was driving away from the construction site. "Next time", I muttered. I then took a good look at my wound. I had to get to the hospital if I didn't want to lose alot of blood. So I started running to the hospital. It wasn't long till I ran into a cop. Well, the cop who transfered from The Carraways I should say. He saw my wound and said, "Kid, you realize that you're bleeding badly?" "Yeah", I told him. "Come on, I'll take you there in my car". "It's only a few blocks away", I said. He insisted, so I got into his car and then he drove me to the hospital. That was worthwhile, I thought. He took me in and then basically, I had to go through through surgery. Luckly, it didn't last long, but I had to spend the night at the hospital. The Next Day; 7:00 AM I woke up the next morning in the hospital. I totally forgot what happened till I had a visitor in the room with me. I swear, that cop was starting to be creepy abit. Seems like he's always there when I run into trouble or going to investigate something. "How you feeling kid?" he asked. "Okay", I told him. "You shouldn't really try to run to the hospital if you're shot", he told me. "It was a few blocks away. You're acting like it was a few miles away", I told him. "I just didn't want to risk another kid getting killed. Besides, I heard alot about Bullworth before I transfered. I heard alot about kids getting killed during these past few years since 2007". He sat down in a chair and said, "The doctor said you can leave soon. No perminent damage or anything". "As usual", I stated accidently. "You been in alot of gunfights before?" he asked. I decided to tell him about the whole war I was in against the G.S. Crew. "All these deaths you hear about are the work of a group of dropouts that just wear flat-out gray. Gray shirts, gray pants, gray everything. Called the G.S. Crew and their leader is Gary Smith, who named the crew after him. Ultimately, he's using the crew to get revenge on this kid who got him expelled and ruined his plans named Jimmy Hopkins". "Does he know anything about this G.S. Crew?" he asked. "Don't think so. He just might anytime soon", I told him. "Did they shoot you?" he asked. "Yes. Check out the hotel near the railroad overpass", I told him. "There's already a few guys investigating the site. It might appear on ''Weazel News ''today. Someone reported gunfire around that same time I found you", he told me. He asked me a few more questions about the G.S. Crew till it was around 7:30 AM. He then offered a ride back to the school and I said yes (couldn't just say no, plus I didn't want to get shot again today). He took me to the front gates of the school in his patrol car. "Thanks", I told him. Before I could exit the car, the cop asked me, "What's your name?" I hesitated for a minute, then he said, "You don't have to tell me. My name is Kemp Churchill". "Thanks for saving me", I told him. "I'll be seeing you around kid", he told me. I then exit the car and then walked to my dorm room. I entered the room and then got some fresh clothes. I didn't want anyone to see my blood-soaked clothes. Hey, I didn't want Mr. Johnson to see my clothes. He might think that I killed some people, which I actually did for self-defense. I went to take my shower and then spent the rest of the time reading ''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Conspiracy, which I got last week along with the other ''Resident Evil ''books. I read till it was time for Math. Category:Blog posts